Donkey Kong vs Infernape
A15625E8-D32E-42C7-AD30-0E2B874985F7.jpeg|By gogeta remix intro This fight is sure gonna be monkey business , donkey Kong from Super Mario and Infernape from Pokémon , I’m red and he’s gold and it’s our job to anylaze their armor , weapons and skills to find out who would win a death battle! donkey Kong (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=kA5Wc1_Zghk) (donkey Kong country theme) Red:Donkey Kong is the main protagonist of the franchise of the same name, and a recurring character in the Mario franchise. The original Donkey Kong was once a rogue in the Nintendo universe and regularly antagonized Mario (who, in turn, antagonized him back in one game) - however he was revealed to be Cranky Kong in the Donkey Kong Country series. The current Donkey Kong is the protagonist of his own series, first appearing in Donkey Kong Country. He often stops the villain King K. Rool from stealing his banana hoard. Gold: Donkey Kong lives peacefully in the jungles of Donkey Kong Island and enjoys doing fun activities. However, he can also be a loose cannon who does as he pleases and is driven by his own impulses, agenda and pride. A flawed hero, DK is fearless, but greedy, helpful, but vengeful, strong, but lazy. He is also exceedingly possessive, jealously clinging to his banana hoard, and will personally hunt down whoever robbed it from him, then beat them to a pulp unless stopped. The Donkey Kong Country animated series portrayed him as a big eater who was pretty unintelligent and somewhat big-headed. In the video games, Donkey Kong has been shown to share the dimwitted and gluttonous traits of his animated counterpart, but also has an ill temper which may cause him to go on a rampage if lost. Red:Despite all his flaws, he is still a noble, unwavering, and compassionate hero, who would always look out for his friends, especially his nephew Diddy Kong, and adored Cranky Kong, even allowing Cranky to make fun of him at his own expense. DK also loves animals, who love him in return and are willing to aid him on his adventures. He'll rescue others in need, and offers support to anyone who needs it. He also appears to love nature and hate industrialism. As such, Donkey Kong feels uncomfortable in big cities and prefers the wilderness of the jungle. He will even put his love for bananas aside for the welfare of others. In Donkey Kong Country, the Kremlings kidnapping Diddy angered him greatly before he realized his banana hoard was missing. And in Donkey Kong Country Returns, he liberated all the hypnotized animals along the way to again reclaim his bananas Gold: remember donkey Kong is very powerful and was able to knock the moon out of orbit one time with his bare fists , so this would put donkey Kong at moon level to possibly star level , seeing how in many cases he is stronger than Mario , who hasn’t shown to be a high tier star buster Red:with all this in mind , donkey Kong can lose his temper at times and start attacking things randomly which is his weakness , but don’t touch this apes stash of bannas or you may become dinner ! E11CF689-FFBF-47C3-88BC-AA0BF853700B.png|Donkey Kong Infernape intermission fight conclusion Category:By Gabenino Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Mario vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Monkey VS Monkey Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Hero vs hero Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:'Primates' themed Death Battles Category:Ape vs Monkey Themes Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Candidates for deletion